kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Rukino
is one of the main characters of the series and a popular idol who has grown aloof due to her career being on hold. It is hinted that she has romantic feelings for Haruto. She is one of the few people who know about Haruto's power. She and Haruto discover the other Valvrave models hidden in Module 77. Saki enters the cockpit and becomes the pilot of Valvrave Four (coded VVVIV), to which she names "Carmilla", as well as being injected with the same substance as Haruto thus gaining the same powers as him (like transfering to another body). So far out of all the pilots, Saki is the only pilot shown in flashforwards to the future as a pilot and later she is speaking to a young boy who appears to be a prince in the new kingdom created by Haruto. Appearance Saki is a young girl by the physical appearance of being around 15-16 years of age. Strikingly, she has beautiful features, consisting of long silky black hair in the length of her back, violet eyes and pale skin. She wears the traditional Sakimori Academy uniform which she pairs with black knee-high socks and light brown boots, in an angle she wears a white hair ornament. Personality Despite of her cold looks, she is the opposite of what she seems. Despite being isolated from others, due to her being an idol, she is very caring and protective of others which is not the slightest bit obvious. However, because of her career downfall, Rukino is hinted to have some kind of desire for people to acknowledge her (this was shown when Rukino used her new-found power to possess Haruto and posting comments praising her on the net). Rukino also dislikes others speaking ill about her (shown when Takahi clashed with Rukino and slapped her) and she bears apathy toward adults because of her painful past. In later episodes, Rukino is shown to develop feelings toward Haruto and becomes jealous when both Shoko and Haruto are being together. Saki's affection toward Haruto is clearly shown when she let "berserk Haruto" "do" her without resisting. After the incident, she tries to lessen Haruto's guilt by telling him that he was not responsible for what had happened between them. Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills :She has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the sixth episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality :Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, she became immortal. Body Swapping :Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, she became able to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's skin. Those she switches with become unconscious, like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Gallery Kakumeiki-Valvrave-kakumeiki-valvrave-34248769-715-715.jpg 1377840312597.jpg|Saki from the Blu-ray vol. 3 cover BTP1sjnCIAAeeCZ.jpg|Saki dressed in her idol outfit. 645171-kakumeiki_valvrave___05___large_18.jpg|Saki singing Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 11.jpg|Saki on her first appearance Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 29.jpg|Saki with Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 12.jpg|Saki protecting Shoko Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 21.jpg|Saki following Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 08.jpg|Saki smiling at Haruto. tumblr_mmzgkyUAyf1qd3az2o1_1280.png|Saki when she first saw her Valvrave VM2KKHU.png|Saki taste testing! Valvrave-the-Liberator-6-6-1024x576.jpg Saki 3.jpg Saki 2.jpg Saki 1.jpg 616362.jpg 615986.jpg 616363.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg 633066.jpg Gl img 25.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female